ex lil brother
by imaginesex
Summary: "I couldn't agree more you should be home with a family that loves you or out shopping with a sister who loves to take you everywhere and far away from chuck bass." dan said trying to make him feel a bit more comfortable   "Or with you" eric said


So I have decided to try a different story from the twilight world but those of you reading this one I know you guys will love my story TRY a Seth and Jacob pairing please check it out a review on both of theses stories , its helps me with inspiration for upcoming chapters . I hope you enjoy x lil brother .

The clock read fifteen minuets past eleven , I had been reading for two hours now and I wasn't even half way done with book I was assigned to read for English. then there was a knock at the door. I went to the front of the loft to reveal a boy who looked scared if not lost."Eric do you know what time it is" I said speaking to my ex girlfriends little brother. "Dan I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go I know it's late but I couldn't stay at the center and if I went home my mother would send me back ." he said swiftly I had to process it bit by bit. "wait hold on I thought you got out of the center yesterday" I said "my mother wanted me to stay another week or two" he said sadly "oh well uh , I couldn't imagine being stuck in a room all day ... And that's taking a huge left turn um come on in. My dad is on the road and jenny's at some party. the one that what's her name is throwing" I said stepping on one side of the door frame inviting him out of the cold and into the warm loft. "Blaire's Christmas party yea I got the invite to but I don't wanna go right now" he continued as he stepped in sheepishly since he only been here when with Jenny. "I understand" I said taking his coat and scarf and putting it in the closet "do u want something to drink or eat" I asked walking to the kitchen as he went to the living room and sat down near the fire place. "No just something to keep my mind off some things" he said pulling his legs closer to him and I couldn't help but notice a white taped up pad on his wrist. "what did you do" I said not realizing how bad the tone sounded. "hit my wrist on a edge of wood railing" he said pulling his sweater over it "Eric please don't lie to me , I don't judge people judge me" I said sitting on the couch a few feet from his place on the floor looking down."I don't judge you Dan , I mean my mother judges everyone even me and Serena but I know better than her social class ways" he said looking up the fire making his brown eyes shiny. Serena it still made me freeze hearing her name and not being able to talk to her , I mean I could but half the time she didn't want to talk and that's if she answered the phone."did I say something wrong" Eric's voice brought me back "no no not at all... so what did u do to your wrist" trying not to concentrate on Serena. Though it was hard when like most siblings share common features. "I cut myself" he said looking at the fire place resting his chin on his knees still hugging his legs , "I know that I shouldn't have done it but pain is the only thing I have been feeling lately , the center it's ..." he paused breathing deeply."Depressing , dull , gloomy." I said throwing out words on how the center looked to me."Not the best place for me and then home right now is not that much better my mother is always fighting with my grandmother or Bart , Serena's at Blaire's and chucks ... Wells he's chuck bass. " he concluded his statement with a mimic of chuck bass himself. "I couldn't agree more you should be home with a family that loves you or out shopping with a sister who loves to take you everywhere and far away from chuck bass." I said trying to make him feel a bit more comfortable and laughing"Or with you" he said looking away "or with me , uh yea I mean if you want I don't how much fun I can be but sure" I said not sure on what to really say. "Dan your actually very fun to be with , your a fabulous writer, a great older brother , and a amazing person all round" he said making eye contact but quickly shifted his gaze back to the fire. "How do you know about my writing" only two people have ever read my writing Vanessa who has always edited my work, and Serena when she wanted to know more about me when we first started dating."the last time you came with Serena at the center you left your journal on the night stand, it's in my bag at the moment" he said " it's an amazing story so far , how the guy falls in love but really thinks about the other sister more but swears he loves the first sister it's like he's fighting with himself wishing there was two of him so he could be with both of them and not hurt one of them""It's not finished I'm stuck" I admitted now joining him on the ground. "Stuck" he said sounding like Dan Humphrey couldn't be stuck. "Yea I don't know how to describe the intimate relationship between the guy and the other sibling it's complicated" explaining briefly "Just use your relationship that you and Serena had" he said informatively. "See I've tried that but when I do that I feel like the female is just going to leave the male for another guy like Serena did to me" I said now staring into the fire while I could feel Eric's eyes on me."I'm sorry Dan I didn't mean to bring it up I was just..." "Trying to help"conludeing his statement "thanks" I chuckled "Dan" Eric said softly "Yes Eric" turning to meet his eyes "you have read or written a lot of love stories , what's the best way to tell someone you like them" "Well despite the fiction stories I feel that the best ways are just to tell , just go up to them either privately if you know they won't mind or in a public place if they might make a scene and say..." "I like you ... A lot""exactly but there's also..." "no Dan I LIKE you a lot" his words sent a shiver up my shine catching me off guard yet it was like a situation in a countless number of books. "oh uh Eric that's ... Flattering but I don't know I haven't thought about -" "Me that way" he said crisscrossing his legs and messing with his shoe laces. "actually I was going to say other guys but I have thought about you." "You have" his eyes darted to me. Shocked. "yes I have it was the first time I met you , I couldn't stop thinking about you and those thoughts and ideas turned into that story right there" nodding my head to his bag. "wait the characters relationship is ..." "The one I want to have with you but imagination can only take a writer so far , it's one thing to imagine another to have experience passionate feelings." I said taking place in front of the fire and leaning back on my elbow. Then with out a warning I felt warm smooth soft lips on mine , moving so instinctively like the waves that crash on the surface of the beach. He got closer and without braking his contact saddled my waist and pulled back retreating his lips. "Make feel something other than pain" he whispered gently. "Eric I can'n-" "yes you can you can make me feel happy , warm, loved. You can make me numb to all the bad things that haunt me every night" he said locking my eyes to his."Eric..." I began but he continued "And I can love you like I have always wanted all you have to do is enjoy it" he said pulling off his sweater raveling a bare chest. The sight was ecstatic "no Eric you enjoy." I said leading him to the floor and saddling him, "let me make your fantasy come alive." I whispered huskily nibbling on his ear lobe. "all you have to do it write it" he said arching his back breathing deeply.I moved down onto his neck and bit his shoulder lightly , his hands were clutching the carpet. I then got off him and he looked up at me "is there something wrong""yes there is" I said picking him up in my arms and walked him to my room "I want this to be a good first for you." Eric smiled and I laid him on my bed and removed my shirt ."Dan." I looked at him his eyes wide scanning my bare torso I was slim and had gotten an outline of abs. "yes" I breathed "make me yours" "your gonna be nothing but mine tonight" I said lowering myself on top of him. my lips so close to his that I could feel his warm short sweet breathe across them. our eyes searching each others trying to figure who we were. my lips pressed against his slowly moving tamed , tongue mares it way after begging for entrance inside his mouth both of ours fighting for dominance. My hands held his together above him as I broke the kiss and started to grind him. the bed springs screeched with every thrust but soon covered up with-"oh Dan , mmmm, yea"" you like that huh wait till later" I growled into his neck nibbling at it still thrusting. my grip had loosened and his hands were free , they made their way down to my belt.I froze " are you sure" I asked looking him straight in the eye "I mean technically you are still 17".He kissed me and some how he had ended up on top , smiling "then let me make the move".his hands slowly undid my belt and unzipped my jeans. " your boxers are really tight...I like it" I chuckled " you'll love what's underneath" "is that so" he said as he began to suck me through my boxers. So he wanted to play this game. I couldn't feel his tongue or lips just the warm material it was torture."please" I whimpered he looked up " please"" suck me dry baby" Dan breathed as the younger boy pullled down On the tight material….

Cliffhanger ! I MIGHT CONTIUNE WITH THIS BUT IJM NOT SURE . PLEASE REVIEW . THANKS YOURS TRULY

Imaginesex


End file.
